O monstro do freezer
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Graças a um acontecimento, Sweetie Belle e Applebloom começam a achar que há um monstro morando dentro do freezer da primeira. Mas será que há mesmo? Inspirada em história em quadrinhos da turma da Mônica.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O monstro do freezer**

Era um dia lindo como muitos outros em Ponyville. No rancho Maçã Doce, Applebloom resolveu terminar o trabalho de Applejack e recolher o resto das maçãs que estavam nos pomares.

Bom, era isso que ela estava planejando fazer, até ser interrompida por uma Sweetie Belle desesperada.

**Sweetie Belle: **APPLEBLOOM! APPLEBLOOM! VOCÊ PRECISA ME AJUDAR!

**Applebloom: **Whoa, Sweetie Belle, se acalma! Parece até que viu um monstro!

**Sweetie Belle: ***tentando se acalmar* Ver o monstro, eu não vi, mas sei que ele está lá.

Silêncio.

**Applebloom: **Ahn... pode traduzir pra mim?

**Sweetie Belle: **TEM UM MONSTRO NO MEU FREEZER!

Mais silêncio.

**Applebloom: **_Ela deve ter batido a cabeça, só pode. _Monstro no freezer? De onde você tirou isso?

**Sweetie Belle: **Eu juro pra você que é verdade! Ele fica segurando a porta do freezer e não me deixa abrir!

**Applebloom: **Ok, agora você me deixou curiosa. Pode me levar até o freezer?

Dito e feito. Applebloom seguiu Sweetie Belle até a casa da mesma, antes das duas entrarem na cozinha e a primeira abrir a porta do freezer.

**Applebloom: **Viu só? Não tem nada aqui. *batendo a porta do freezer* Eu acho mais é que você bateu a cabeça.

**Sweetie Belle: **Ah é? Então tenta abrir de novo a porta!

Querendo provar que não havia monstro algum, Applebloom tentou abrir a porta do freezer novamente, antes de ficar surpresa ao perceber que não estava conseguindo...

**Applebloom: **AAAIIIÊÊÊ!

... e se esconder atrás de Sweetie Belle, em pânico.

**Sweetie Belle: **Eu não te disse? Tem um monstro aí!

**Applebloom: **E-então... por que ele não me atacou quando eu abri o freezer?

**Sweetie Belle: **Isso eu não sei. Mas por que não o atacamos primeiro? Só um minuto.

Sweetie Belle saiu da cozinha, voltando minutos depois carregando um bastão de baseball com a magia de seu chifre.

**Sweetie Belle: **Eu abro a porta e você bate nele com o bastão, tá?

**Applebloom: ***recebendo o bastão* T-tá.

Com tudo combinado, Sweetie Belle abriu a porta do freezer, mas novamente, não havia nada.

**Applebloom: ***indignada* Agora não estou entendendo mais nada! Cadê esse monstro estúpido?

**Sweetie Belle: **Vai ver, ele se escondeu.

**Applebloom: **Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está fazendo uma pegadinha comigo! Quer ver? *tentando abrir a porta* Não abre? AAAAAHHHHH!

Novamente, Applebloom escondeu-se atrás de Sweetie Belle.

**Applebloom: **Sweetie Belle, este monstro é muito forte! Temos que ataca-lo com algo maior!

**Sweetie Belle: **Vamos procurar algo maior no meu quarto, então.

As duas saíram dali, com destino ao quarto de Sweetie Belle. Entretanto, antes de encontrarem o que estavam procurando, ouviram um barulho na cozinha.

**Sweetie Belle: ***assustada* A-Applebloom, a-acho que o monstro saiu do freezer e vem nos pegar!

**Applebloom: ***pegando uma vassoura* Não dá tempo de procurarmos algo maior. Temos que improvisar.

Com isso, as duas voltaram para a cozinha, notando que a porta do freezer estava aberta e que, por baixo dela, viam-se patas. Sem pensar duas vezes, as duas avançaram pra cima do "monstro"...

**Applebloom e Sweetie Belle: **ATACAR!

e bateram nele com o que tinham nos cascos.

**Voz: **PAREM COM ISSO! PAREM!

Ambas acharam a voz do monstro familiar e pararam com os golpes, antes de notarem Rarity caída no chão.

**Rarity: ***levantando do chão, irritada* Ora, suas... Olha o que fizeram com a minha crina!

**Sweetie Belle: **M-me desculpa, Rarity, achamos que fosse o monstro do freezer!

**Rarity: ***ajeitando a crina, confusa* Monstro do freezer?

**Applebloom: **Tem um monstro dentro do freezer! Quando eu abri o freezer, ele se escondeu, mas quando tentei abrí-lo de novo, ele segurou a porta!

Após processar tudo que Applebloom tinha dito, Rarity começou a rir.

**Rarity: ***enxugando uma lágrima, rindo* Suas bobinhas... Não tem nenhum monstro dentro do freezer!

**Sweetie Belle: ***surpresa* Não tem? Então por que a gente não conseguiu abri-lo antes?

**Rarity: **Isso é graças à pressão do ar, que tranca a porta do freezer. Só é necessário esperar alguns minutos para abri-lo. Não tem nada a ver com monstro!

Ainda rindo, Rarity deixou a cozinha.

**Applebloom: **Eu não acredito que vim aqui a toa!

**Sweetie Belle: ***corando um pouco* Me desculpe, Applebloom, acho que deixei minha imaginação me levar. Você me perdoa?

**Applebloom: **Só se você me der um pouco do seu suco de maçã. *lambendo os beiços* Ele é delicioso.

**Sweetie Belle: **Ora, claro que eu dou! Só um minuto.

Sweetie Belle abriu a porta da geladeira desta vez, antes de servir um copo de suco para Applebloom e fechar a porta.

**Applebloom: **Ahn... Sweetie Belle?

**Sweetie Belle: ***estendendo o copo* Oi?

**Applebloom: ***recebendo o copo com suco* Você não vai apagar a lâmpada da geladeira?

**Sweetie Belle: **Não é necessário, a Rarity disse que a lâmpada apaga sozinha.

**Applebloom: **E quem apaga?

Silêncio.

**Applebloom e Sweetie Belle: ***em pânico* MONSTRO NA GELADEIRA!

FIM!


End file.
